


Desperate Eternity

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [27]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 绝望的永恒Pairing: All贝，弗贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 似乎在那美克星上悟空没有赢下这场战斗，贝吉塔睁开双眼，发现自己仍旧在弗利萨的掌控内。Warning: 关于惩处方式部分参考了龙珠动画超19和20集里塔古玛相关的剧情。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Desperate Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

锁链的摩擦传来遥远的脆响，咽喉被压迫的痛苦愈来愈无法忽视。他猛地瞪开眼睛，最先看到是拂过脸侧的肥嫩肉尾。  
“弗利萨……”他磨着牙，从缝隙里挤出这句话。  
“怎么会睡过去了呢？我的小贝吉塔？是我的懈怠让你太放松了吗？”令人毛骨悚然的声音伴随着金属的敲击声愉快地逼近了，尽管身体沉重而麻木，屁股肉上仍旧准确地传来了被揉搓的压迫感。  
“不……”他呻吟着，因为感知到那双手开始用力了。肉块正被按压着向两侧分开，早已被蹂躏到松软的入口又一次裸露在暴君的红色眼眸内。  
又要来了。让他厌烦又困苦的蹂躏。或称之为惩罚。随便怎么命名都可以，他的脑髓浑沌又疲倦，已不情愿再为此蠕动费力。神经抽搐着，传递来肿胀的括约肌被搓揉的撕痛。贝吉塔摇晃起头颅，除却语言以外，这是唯一能做的拒绝表示。  
约束在颈部的铁索立刻收紧了，这是他即时得到的反馈。  
“说什么呢，小贝吉塔，你明明喜欢的。”背后的声音悠闲又愉悦，然而随着他徒劳的挣扎，又渐渐尖锐了起来，“毕竟你现在已经不可能再为我战斗了，你该庆幸自己至少还有点用……”  
是这样的。战斗的本能，被从他的身上强行拔除了。在那美克星，来自地球的赛亚人卡卡罗特输了那场战斗。弗利萨得到所有的许愿球，并强迫那美克星人帮他完成了愿望。  
不知为什么，他让自己复活了。这不是简单的复活而已，这是附带着永生诅咒的复活。那美克星的波仑加可以满足三个愿望，那个怪物，弗利萨，他要求了双份的永生——  
“因为无法战胜我，所以追求永恒的生命是吗？至少我可以满足一部分，我会恩赐你永恒的生命，但你永远也不可能有任何的机会尝到战胜我的快慰。”  
就是这样。他醒来，复活了，并且得到了永生。  
被一条铁链锁在无人知晓的监室里。被损伤了四肢的神经，无法独立站起。  
在弗利萨的恩许和掌控下。在看不见的漫长的岁月中，赛亚人的小王子都会被他愤恨的暴君缠拽着，深埋在名为“眷顾”的地狱里。  
连死亡的垂怜都不允许靠近。

弗利萨冲进来，不带半分犹豫地，把自己那非人类的、生着肉刺的性器挤进赛亚人肠子的深处。是强迫着不情愿的肉褶为他展开，他有绝对的力量，这很简单就能办到，而且他已经不知疲倦地如此享用过这个好屁股很多次。  
已经干涸的体液似是将肠子都黏住了，就这样破开宛如刀割。贝吉塔的肩膀抖动着，从胸口挤出“嗬嗬”的痛哼。因着脖子上的锁链被拉紧，这些闷哼喷出来的瞬间就转成了艰苦的咳喘声。  
不用看到也知道一定出血了，液体像渗漏那样湿润了入口。一直漏出去，他的身体像如有一个部分持续失禁。  
前端肿胀破损，承受了更多的摩擦和抚摸。早就没什么可射的了，弗利萨也不执著于这个。  
“我们共同拥有的时间是足够的，一定可以多到让人怨恨。总有一天你会习惯享受，会明白完全臣服于我的自己才是最耀眼的。”那暴君贴上来，是完全地，将它覆满革质鳞的身体贴合在赛亚人光滑的背脊皮肤上。  
像被吞没了，可是也逃避不开。  
“永远……不可能！”赛亚人张大了嘴巴，龇出森白的犬齿，用全部的力气发出这声垂危野兽的嘶嗥。  
已经停滞的挣扎陡然间激烈起来，他用肩膀与肚子施力，不顾一切地在可能的范围内蠕爬。  
奇特的是，弗利萨明显是松开了手。他只是“附着”在这个囚犯的身体上，没有用锁链约束，也没有用激烈的挞伐警告。他的双手环过贝吉塔的前胸，并在那里交叉，和收紧了。  
有点像是拥抱，更何况身体也连接着。弗利萨的尾巴环绕在他俩的身侧，尖端以一种不可言喻的兴奋姿态，左右款摆着。  
“还是这么有精神呢！这样可真好。”他嘟哝着。  
这然后他把自己的脸庞埋在贝吉塔的肩上，在他抖动的血肉上狠狠地咬了一口。

被撕咬的疼痛让赛亚人王子发出尖叫，并且瞪开了双眼。  
即是同时他已抬高双手，抓挠起自己裸露的颈部。  
仿佛是要把一条不存在的锁链扯开抓碎那样。他从胸腔里挤出“嗬嗬”的痛哼，紧接着，这些苦闷的哼叫就被打断了——被一个毫无章法的、算不上吻的吻。  
眼眸终于开始聚焦，他的神智也渐渐恢复。贝吉塔终于看清了眼前贴近到变形的塞亚脸孔，以及嚣张乱翘的黑色发梢。  
“卡……卡卡罗特？！”  
他浑身都抖动了一下，酸软的手一把揪住那发梢，把眼前的脑袋拽开了。  
“怎么啦……贝吉塔！明明你刚才都觉得好爽的，射的时候还昏过去了呢！”在地球长大的、曾经打败过弗利萨的赛亚人委屈地叫唤起来。  
……是梦。一个关于永生的噩梦。  
是他曾与邪恶媾和的过往又来寻他，阴魂不散。  
“别废话！”贝吉塔皱起了眉头。他能感觉到，当另一个赛亚人委屈地扭动时，插在身体里的“那个卡卡罗特”突然更粗壮和强硬了。  
身体里有什么地方的软肉似是都要被捣烂了，酸软又贪婪。好像能把卡卡罗特咬碎吃掉一样，他的整个下半身都不听大脑使唤地收缩吮吸着穿刺物。  
像要把他吃掉。就像情愿被他杀死吃掉。  
是弗利萨没有给过的，无关权力与复仇的、纯粹的欲求和快乐。  
贝吉塔叹了口气，因为另一个家伙的无端捣动，这叹息声在出口后也变成呻吟飘散去了。他的双手不自觉地掐紧了卡卡罗特的肩膀。  
噩梦一定会再来，毕竟那反射着过去种种，是背在他身上的真实地狱。  
那又如何呢？幸好他是不可能永生的。  
——去他妈的永生。  
贝吉塔张开嘴巴，龇出犬齿，狠狠在另个赛亚人的脖子上咬下。鲜血的咸腥味立刻在苦涩的口腔里泛开了涟漪。  
“因为……你动得太慢了，卡卡罗特！”他从齿缝里释出魔物一般的命令，更精准地调整了姿态，拉伸着他自私的身体，且微微抬高了腰。

END.


End file.
